


Slipping Through My Fingers

by Nanimok



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Alex Rider and Julius Greif are twins, Alex is in love though, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok
Summary: Prompt: Alex and Julius as twins, who grow up at odds and competing with/against each other at every step. Probably they are pitted against each other by John and/or Ian, and later by Blunt (who prefers Julius).It’s not surprise Julius is an asshole when he finds out Alex and Yassen are fucking.Yassen is the one person Alex never came second with.(Kinkmeme de-anon.)
Relationships: Julius Grief | Julius Greif/Alex Rider, One-sided twincest - Relationship, Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	Slipping Through My Fingers

Two things Julius knows to be true: that he and Alex were accidents from an overenthusiastic birthday celebration and that Julius is the better twin.

He sees this in their family’s faces; the way dad purse his lips when Alex hesitates to shoot, the way Ian pats Julius’s back a smidge harder than he does his brother, and the way Blunt nods his head when Julius comes back with a successful mission. It’s a bit like dad and Ian too; Julius is the success story, and Alex is the back up.

The only person this doesn’t apply to is their mum. Mum gets a bit of an exception on this one. Mums are supposed to love all their kids equally anyway. It’s a universal fact—like how dads are always a bit shite at their jobs, and no one bats an eye.

Even in Alex’s heart Julius is first. That’s the way he likes it. Alex defers to him. Alex follows in his shadow. Alex is the one who takes his cues for Julius as the younger twin.

When he sees Alex in a bad mood, a volatile mix of dejection and rejection from one of their father’s trainings, Julius comes over and digs his fingers into Alex’s elbow before he can do anything rash.

Alex turns to him, a mixture of fury and betrayal flashing across his expression.

“Dad’s just being a dick,” Julius says.

“Yeah, well,” Alex mutters, deflating. “What’s new?”

“You got fifty meters on your fifth try. Not a lot of people can do that.”

It goes without saying that Julius got the bullseye on his third try.

Alex turns his head away. “But it’s still not good enough. Nothing’s ever good enough for him.”

“He’s just in a bad mood,” Julius says. “Didn’t you hear him and mum on the phone last night?”

Their mum had been furious at their training trip. Dad has heard it from her every single night since they’re here. Julius loves his mum, really, but when is it going to sink in for her that it’s always Blunt first, and family second with dad?

“You’re right,” Alex says. “Yet again.”

This time, he leans into Julius’s hold on his arm, and he gives Julius a shy, grateful smile.

“Ian’s taking a trip into town tonight,” Alex says. “Should we jump in? Dad’s just going to be in a pissy mood again anyway.”

Julius smiles, as he usually does when Alex lets him make the decision.

“Yeah, why not,” Julius says. “We can pick up a movie or something on the way back.”

His fingers can’t help but make its way up Alex’s shoulder and dig in deep. Julius is first, Alex is second, but most importantly of all, Alex is his. That’s the way it should be.

Then, one Yassen Gregorovich comes along and fucks everything up in a heartbeat.

“Julius, Alex,” Dad says. “This is Yassen. He’s an old friend of mine, and he’ll be helping me train you both.”

And it would be fine, if his eyes hadn’t glossed over both of them—or more importantly, _him—_ like they’re nothing but marble tiles on the bathroom floor. That’s a tick against him. The second tick is in his training. His hands lingers on Alex’s shoulders and Alex’s hips like a challenge. Like Julius is too dumb or too fuck thick to call it out. His praise of Alex is excessive, and Julius knows that Gregorovich only does it because Alex gets a silly dopey smile on his face whenever Gregorovich looks his way.

Alex is played like a shoddy instrument. He’s sighing and awing and _letting_ himself be played like a fool by Gregorovich.

And he won’t listen to Julius about it.

Julius is furious.

One night, Julius overhears a conversation between his father and Gregorovich about their individual training modules.

“About that,” Gregorovich says. “Why don’t you deal with Julius and I’ll take Alex off your hands?”

The statement doesn’t surprise John. In fact, he sounds pleased. “Alex is finally falling into shape, is he?”

Gregorovich smiles diplomatically. “He has a lot of potential.”

“But the instinct of a fluffy bunny.” John shakes his head. “You’ve got a lot of work carried out for you. I don’t envy you.”

This time, Gregorovich’s smile softens into something more genuine. “I enjoy the challenge,” is what he simply says.

Julius stops eavesdropping at that point. The desire to strangle the man’s neck rises, and its edges are sharp and ugly.

 _How dare he_ , Julius thinks, digging his nails into the palm of his hand until it draws blood. _How dare he?_

Didn’t Gregorovich get the memo? Julius is first and Alex is second. This in everyone’s heart, but especially for Alex Rider’s.

So, Julius hatches a plan.

He sets up cameras in Alex’s room. There’s a brief period of time, where everyone will be out on the field. That’s when Gregorovich and Alex will make use of it the most, Julius bets. There’s one hidden on the desk, one hidden by the drawers, and a mic is hidden behind the headboard.

Would John still let Gregorovich take Alex under his wing if he knew that Gregorovich was fucking Alex along with his training? They’ll have to see won’t they.

It’s night by the time Julius gets to review his recorded footage, and he can already feel his blood boiling. Alex is face down on the bed, ass-up and buck naked like a cheap whore. His face is flushed, his lips are parted, and his hair is a mess. He’s clutching a pillow like his life depends on it. It’s like looking into a mirror and yet—it isn’t. Because it’s the little thing that differentiates Alex from Julius and those little things define Alex’s features.

Gregorovich is clothed, still. The contrast is another small way he’s debasing Alex to his liking. He’s kneeling behind Alex, stroking his flank while he works a thick dildo in and out of his hole.

Alex is gasping as his body takes the dildo inch by excruciating inch. “Yassen,” he says. “Yassen… Oh god…”

Gregorovich shushes him. “Hush. You’re doing so well, my sweet boy.”

The endearment only causes a shudder through Alex’s body, and he squirms as his hole widens and closes around the toy.

They’ve been at this for minutes now. Sweat has dampened Alex’s hair and given his skin a soft glow in the camera light. Gregorovich’s other hand starts milking Alex’s cock, starting from the folds and curves of his balls, right down to where he’s leaking on the bedsheets.

Julius presses a palm against the tent in his pants. The fire fuelling his anger has coiled into a heavy, and heady want in his lower belly. If he were in Gregorovich’s position, he would cup Alex’s balls in his hands. He would let his lips roam, kissing the warm, salty skin in his hands. He would breathe in the scent of Alex in his lungs as he orders Alex to bear down on the dildo. Then he would push it in, just as Alex is pushing it out, if only to hear Alex whine and beg Julius for mercy.

He would bury his face between the round, plush globes of Alex’s ass and lick the base of the dildo until Alex is crying for release. Until Julius is the name he’s chanting over and over with rising urgency and not—not Gregorovich or, god forbid, _Yassen_. 

Alex comes all over the bedsheet, until his legs are shaking. Gregorovich kisses an ass-cheek before he gets out of bed and brings a towel over. He wipes Alex down, and instead of working the dildo out, he pushes it in deeper with his palm.

Alex winces, but he doesn’t protest. Gregorovich must expect him to wear it for the rest of the day. The thought of a thick weight, bearing down on Alex’s rim as Alex is helpless and wanting during the afternoon—

Julius fails to stifle the moan that escapes.

Gregorovich gathers Alex into his arms once he finishes, and Alex is pliant and buzzing with an exhausted air of contentment around him. He holds Alex until their bellies are pressed together, and Gregorovich is propped on the headboard. The way Alex is leaning into him, Julius has a clear view of his back—a little scarred from their rough-housing and all their previous missions—and the base of the plug still spearing inside of Alex.

Gregorovich strokes through Alex’s hair, down his cheek, then down the rest of his body. His hands lay claim on the little nooks and corners which Alex usually deems too private. He noses into the spot under Alex’s ear, and plants a long, languorous kiss. He whispers something too low to be audible, and it’s causes a breathless laugh from Alex, as he melts further into Gregorovich’s hold. Alex has that stupid, dopey smile again, and it’s only made sillier by the roundness of his cheeks.

Julius hates it. He hates the way Gregorovich is kissing every bit of skin he can touch. Like Alex is human treasure Gregorovich is sneaking into his pocket. He should have just stuck to Alex’s mouth, or his asshole. He should have stopped making it mean so much.

Then, as if Gregorovich can hear his thought, Gregorovich looks straight at the camera, over Alex’s shoulder. He presses a slow kiss on Alex’s neck while his eyes never leave Julius, and he smiles.

Heat rushes into his cheeks. Livid, Julius slams the lid of the computer down and chucks his mouse off the table.

**Author's Note:**

> yassen: nice brother you've got there..... would be a shame if someone were to.... steal him.........


End file.
